Digimon Adventure 03 'Like father,like daughter'
by sweetheartbuck
Summary: This is a little side story to Dawn and her father, while battling out the dangers of Stacy and gurumon x, it gives a little insight of how Dawn wants to be brave and make her father be proud of her, and it gives a little about the charaters past as well.


**Digimon Adventure 2:5** **''Digimon adventure 03''**

**EPISODE 22**

**Like father,like daughter''.**

** ocean,:Digital world:.**

Dawn,Dan,Margeret and Mj were just resting on the tropical palm trees on file island after another long battle with Gurumon x,

''I can't belive, we defeated Gurumon x and Stacey again twice in a row, Dawn!'' Dan excliamed impressly, looking at her while streacting his arms out.

Dawn however didn't respond, she was still thinking about, how or what Stacey was sering the unholy king for, why is she doing this? and why was she attacking them if she was a digidestined hershelf?

''Dawn?.....DAWN!'' yelled Dan, a little louder to her ears. Dawn immedatliy sat up looking started. ''Wha...what!? what's wrong!?'' she asked, hestantly looking around her famlier surroundings. Then, she looked at Dan who was sitting up crossing his arms. ''Geez, Dawn I thought you were deaf or something!'' he told her, feeling puzzled.

'' oh, I'm sorry Dan, I guess I was thinking about something else, that's all...I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention''. she replied, looking sheepish.

Dan smiled, as he knew how modest Dawn can be, then he thought quietly for a moment....Dawn wasn't hershelf much lately,

** elementery: Japan:.**

At school, this morning, she was looking slightly troubled and in such concentration, that she actually payed attention in school today, even the teacher was surprised to see her most troublesome student actually working hard for a change. Dawn had got a A+ on her History test today, the students were quite amused at seeing her achive something at long last. But, to Dan's surprise, it didn't reach out to Dawn, she seem to care less about her personnal results, or her teacher's praise of graditude.

He had tried to talk to her at Recess, but she seem to be off drifting into space, looking at her digivice and at the sky......''Are you worried about the digital world?'' He asked her kindly. Dawn didn't repile, she just sat on the bench sighing to hershelp, while looking aupon her lap. ''Are you thinking about the unholy king?'' he asked her again hopefully, to get a response from her,.... but she didn't answer.... she tilted her brown spiky haired head, up towards the sky, shaking her head. Then she quitely asks hershelf..''Why is she fighting against us?.....''

Dan perks up and realizes were she is coming from...''Your worried about Stacey Ishida, aren't you?'' he asked her. Dawn turned her head towards him and nodded relunctly to her best friend. ''Yes, I just can't stop thinking about, why does she fight along she the evil Holy king and not with us?'' she told Dan.

Dan not wanting to see his friend troubled, puts a hand on her knee. ''We are all troubled about Gururmon x and stacey, dawn, but we are all trying our very hardest to win them free fro the evil unholly king, every day!'' he said to her confidently. ''I know that Dan, but sometimes I just think that we...we..are not trying hard enough to help them or the digital world at times of need''. she said discourrgely putting her chin in her hands. ''I'm concern, for the digimon, for margeret, MJ, Johnathen, agumon and all the others......we need more help!'' She announced solememly, sitting up straight looking serious.

'What do you mean more help?' Dan asked intrestly as he leaned over to her. ''You know, that we are trying our hardest, everytime, we are with our digimon in battle, and our parents help us out too, the stay digimon are also our allies, and....''. ''I meant more digidestined and digimon helping us, Dan!'' Dawn said firmly to her best friend as she jumped up looking up at the sky. ''We are going to need more help, in future battles....they are becoming more stronger and difficult for us to manage now, that the unholy king's recuilting more allies to stop us, it's not enough for a small group anymore....we have to get some of the other digidestined children to to help us win this war!'' She paused as she looked down on the school playground concreate floor, before speaking. ''Besides, the enemy is getting more aware of our powers, and will surely want to know our weaknesses and personnal traits in order for him to succeed and eventrully...destroy us!'' she finished, with a fierce glare in her brave eyes.

Dan looked startled and atonished to hear Dawn speak out so bluntly and truthfully and yet so seriously, as the young kamiya girl looked forward with a serious expression on her face. He knew that when Dawn sets her mind on a goal, there was absoutly nothing that can stand in her way.

''What..do..you think we should plan for Dawn?'' he asked her, hoping to get a sensible answer.....But before Dawn can say anything to him, the school bell rang! it was time for maths. ''Come on, I'll tell you more when we get to the digital world Dan!'' she cried out to him as she and her friend ran together for their lesson period.....

**.:File Island:Digital world:.**

So, that was how Dan knew how Dawn was acting really diffierent to up to now, so to speak..... Dawn smiled at him as she shook her head to stay fully awake, ''I guess, I'm just a bit tired that's all..(yawn)''. ''Oh boy, Dawn, you look like you could really use a break after what you done today!'' Dawn's agumon said to her in admiration, ''You battled hard, you stood by your friends and you were really on to the battle, I couldn't have done it without ya,'' He added with a small smile on his sharp tooth mouth.

Dawn rubbed his bald round head, ''Oh, agumon,....''she giggled softly to hershelf. ''But, it's really getting late now, it's 3' 0 clock and our parents will be expecting us from school''. MJ reminded them as he looked at his watch and shooked Margeret and Johnathan and their digimon in order to go to the digital portal,towards there world.

''Okey, MJ, we''ll right behind you.'' MJ's patamon said cheerfully, as it flew up looking around to see the other kids getting ready to set off.

''All right, let's go!'' Dawn cried out running towards thought the forest and thought the bushes, right towards a big open space clearing in area. 'I''l tell dad that we are setting off, and that he can open the gate for us..'' he said to the others before turning towards his computer, typing away at a message. Dawn look at Johnathan, and remembered how she was brutelly harsh on him just a week ago about wanting to rush into things and not thinking about the consquences of her actions. she walked over to him and bent down as he barely noticed her, they have bearly spoken since Dawn's outbust of their conversation.

''Johnathan, I just want to apologise for been so inconsiterate and rude, I should have listened to my consicence instead of my head, when I'll let out thouse digimon at our school...I was wrong..I'm sorry for not taking your word seriously..''Johnathan looked at her amazed, he didn't expect to see such a sudden change in Dawn's charater, for a while he totally resented Dawn after she had ''purposely'' decided to delay the school for her own personnal desires. ''Gee...I...thanks..Dawn''. he answered gratefully, looking a little happier at her.

''It doesn't matter so much anymore anyway now, because we'll got more important things on our mind now, the servants of the unholy king, gurumon x and stacey, and his servants are our biggest pirority now.'' He added sternly as he gazed at her beautiful brown hazel eyes, intriquely. Dawn Nodded, ''your right, Johnathan, we can't take any chances while fighting for freedom for the digital world.'' she notify, as she gazed at her orange digivice to check the time. ''Your dad, should open up the gate any time soon, right?'' she asked him.

Johnathan nodded solemmly at dawn, as just now a big portal opened in front of them preparing passage towards their world for the children. ''Come on, let's go!'' MJ called out as the children went into the portal, one by one.

**.:Real world:izzy's computer lab:.**

Soon, the children were back in the real world, along with their digimon. ''Well, I gotta go, my dad will want the latest information on our misson.'' Said Johnathan, as he pick up his green and black striped sachel, as he headed towards the computer room door. ''Yeah, and my dad is going to show me his latest manuscript of another chapter of his book '' The Digi-adventures, VOL 1'' with the previous digidestined, I can't wait to read it!'' MJ said exciterly, heading out the door with patamon. ''Well, see ya, next week guys'' she waved to her pals cheerfully, before closing the door.

''Well, guys shall we go and get the bus back home?'' Dan ask the girls, as he looked at Veemon,Dawn, Agumon, Margeret and Gotomon.

''No, we can't Dan, Uncle Tai is picking us up tonight, but, thanks for the suggestion.'' Margeret answered politely to Dan.

''Ok, you guys, Have a good weekend!'' He cried as he and veemon ran off towards the door and closing it again.

''I hope Dad, remembers to pick us up at 3:30pm, like he promised.'' Dawn told Margeret as the girls sat down on the computer room chairs.

''Don't worry, Dawn,Uncle Tai never forgets his word while making a promise to us'' replied Margeret holding gotomon on her lap.

''Yeah, Dawn your father always makes time for you and your friends'' agreed Dawn's agumon, as he place a claw on her lap.

''Your right guys, Dad always is there for us, and to me he's the most coolest dad in the world'' Dawn smiled, as she took off and looked at her googles's reflection of her face. ''I always wanted to be like him, ever since I can remember.....''

_**.:Flashback: young Dawn:.**_

''Come on sweety,can you say Mama?'' asked Sora, with knees bent on the living room floor, She was holding a teddy in her hand and was showing it in front of Dawn, dancing it in, and out of her face. Dawn looked frustrated as she tried very hard to put the words together while reaching out for her teddy, ''Ma....'' She started to say but couldn't quite get it. ''Yes, sweetheart?'' asked Sora, looking hopeful. But, Dawn just stopped saying it and stared at her mother in confusion. ''It's okey, honey, just take your time, while saying it..''Encourraged, Sora. Dawn tried again, but, all she can say was 'Ma' to her mother. Sora sighed and gave Dawn back her teddy.

''It's no good Biyomon, I can't get her to talk, properly.'' She said to her best friend. Biyomon put her wing on sora's shoulder and said ''Don't give up, Sora, she's still 3 years old, she can talk later, when she feels like it.''

''But Biyomon, I tired to get her to talk, for the past two weeks, and still no progress, to be honest I'm getting quite worried about her talking development, a normal baby can talk after a year when they'll born, but Dawn is taking...well, longer, Maybe Tai and I should consult a speech therpist to help her.'' Sora said, as she gazed sadly at her enfant daughter, blissfully playing with her teddy, not aware of her mum's prime concern.

Just then, the sound of a Car drove up and Sora perked up. ''Ah, that must be Tai right now, I better start to talk to him about Dawn's problem.'' Sora says to hershelf as she got up and walked towards the apartment door. ''Hi Sora,'' Tai greeted his beautiful wife, as he gave her a peck on her cheek. ''How are my girls, doing?'' He asked cheerfully at his wife. But Sora, tilted her head forward and sighed. ''It's no good, Tai, I can't get her to talk to me, She tried saying 'Mama' but, it's too hard for her..... I'll just don't know what to do with her anymore.....'' she confessed to her husband. Tai, smiled as he place a comforting hand on sora's shoulder. ''Don't worry, Sora, Dawn is a bright kid and she will eventrully talk very soon, I'm sure of it.'' He said in confidence.

Just then, Dawn came walking into the hallway and look up at her parents, ''I hear you had a long day, haven't you honey'' Tai happily ask his small toddler daughter as she picked her up and held her in his arms. His bright, warm smile delighted Dawn, as she playfully giggled and laughed as his soft hands held her as she wiggled, Tai gave her a nose kiss and a kiss on the cheek, Dawn smiled, as she slowly moved her lips together out of her mouth, and miricle said ''Daddy.'' Both Tai and Sora gasped in amazement and happiness as their beloved daughter finally spoke for the first time in her life.

''Sweetheart, did you say....Daddy?'' asked Tai, curiously, still holding his daughter. His mischeilous daughter nodded and laughed as she clapped her hands, and said again ''Daddy.'' in delight. Both Sora and Tai, smiled with tears in their eyes. Their daughter said her first word and it was her father, Tai, that she said as she stood by with tears of happiness in her eyes as Tai hugged his daughter carefully in his arms.

_**.:Flashback: 6 year old Dawn and her father Tai:.**_

Dawn, was locked up in her room, her mother Sora, tried very hard to get it open, just to talk to her. ''Dawn! young lady open up!'' she demanded fustrataly while struggleing with the doorknob. ''No, Mummy, I'm not going!'' she yelled back with her might. ''Yes, you are Dawn and there's nothing we can do to change that!'' she announced sternly, crossing her arms. Dawn was sitting by hershelf in her room, with her arms crossed.

Today, was the day, she was going to the doctor to get a tectness booster done, and Dawn hated Needles, she was terrified of them, since her friends mention it to them and saying it hurts and goes into your arm. besides to her, it wasn't fair, Grown-ups get to decide everything, they have power over kids like her, it wasn't fair.

''I don't want to go Mummy, I'm scared of the doctors, and their Needles! I don't want one!'' she yelled back at her mother with tears in her eyes, as she gasped her teddy bear. Why did she have to go today?

''Honey, I assure you, Needles and Doctors are nothing to be fightened of, they'll very harmless and friendly and will never dream of making you unhappy, Please Dawn open this door, please.'' she pleaded to her 3 year old daughter. Dawn shooked her head wildly, as tears streamed though her eyes, as she says ''Go away, Mummy, leave me alone!'' she says softly as she cries to hershelf.

Sora looked very upset hershelf as she turned and headed towards the living room, Tai was dressed in his weekend clothes, sitting on the couch, as he looked up at his wife in concern. ''Sora, what's wrong? where's Dawn?'' he ask her as he held her. ''Oh Tai, I can't seem to reason with her about going to see the doctor's this morining, she says she's so scared of been pricked and handled by a doctor, even though she's never seen one, I just don't know what to do anymore, maybe I should call Doctor Henderson and tell him the appointment's off.''

''No Sora, Dawn needs her injection in order to fight off childhood illnesses and protect her body as she grows up, she needs to see Doctor Henderson, in order to make that possible!'' he tells her firmly. ''But Tai, she's so scared, and fighting a child of her age could damage her sprit.'' sora inquires him, nervously holding her husband close.

''Well, maybe she just need to be gently pursaded'' smiled Tai as he let's go of sora and started to head down to Dawn's room.

Tai knocks gently on her door.''Dawn, may I come in?'' he asked politely. After a brief moment, the sound of the door unlocking was a blissing sound of relief, as Dawn opened the door and look up at her father, saying a meek ''Okey.'' Tai went into her bedroom and sat at the end of her bed, he placed a hand on the front of dawn's bed to beckon her to come and sit with him. Dawn obeyed and sat next to Tai. ''Dawn,Tell me, why are you so fightened of the doctor?'' he asked her gently, with a heartwarming smile.

Dawn trembled before picking up the courrage to speak. ''Be...Because Dan told me that the Doctor, he seen was terrifing and stern, as he had to restrain him while forcing him to take the...the...''Yes?'' asked Tai, in puzzlement. ''Needle!'' she yelped, trembling again. Tai put a comforting hand around her shoulder/back as he restrained her a bit. ''It's all right, sweetheart, I'm here, tell me, what was so terrifing about the needle?''. ''Dan said it stabbed right into his arm as he looked away and cryed his eyes out of the pain, he said it was agony, and that all other kids like him and me have to take it as well, Margeret's has had hers done, and she said it terrifed her so much it prevented her from looking at scissiors or anything in the kicthen at her parent's place. They both said, that going to the doctor's was the worse thing they have done in their lives, and that liquid that was in the needle flows right into your body system and does strange things to it!'' She shooked with tears in her eyes, ''I don't want it, to happen to me, Daddy, I'm scared!'' she wimpered softly as she cried into her father's lap, Tai stroked her hair and said gently.

''Dawn, Doctors don't do terriflying things to small, lovely children like you, they'll never dream of it, they just want to help protect your bodys from getting infected with germs, diseases and illnesses, stuff like that, they are not horrible people, they are very friendly, cheerful and gentle, who want to do what's right and best for their patient. and as for thouse needles, they are very soft and gentle, that it's only a tiny prick on your arm when they put it in and your hardly feel a thing.'' He added assurly, stroking his daughter's hand, as he wiped her tears away with his hand. ''Besides, it will make me and your mum, very disapointed to see you get sick and ill, if you don't have that injection.'' He finished with a small sad expression on his face. ''Do you want that?'' Dawn thought for a minute, and shook her head ''No'' ''and do you want to make me and your mum unhappy to see that you don't get that injection?'' ''No'' ''Will you be a big, brave girl for me and your mother?'' he said with a big, encourraging smile. Dawn perked up and said to her father, ''Yes, I will, Papa.''

Tai scruffed her hair playfully as he grined and said. ''Well, come on, sweety and let's see mummy, so that we can go to the doctors.'' He said to her, holding her hand as they went out the door and met up with sora, who told her that they are still going for the 1:00 appointment this afternoon. Sora was delighted and told Dawn, it would nothing like she imagined it, so the three went up in their black car and setted off towards the hospital.

_**.: odaiba hospital:JAPAN:.**_

Dawn looked out of the car window, feeling really nervous about the check up, she was going to have. She wanted her mum and dad to see she was a brave girl when she'll take that injection, yet she was still feeling unsure about the whole thing, but she chooses not to scream or be rude to the doctor, when she sees him, she didn't want to show her parents up, she wanted to be a good girl for them and for the doctor. She didn't say anything along the car journey as they made their way though the hospital car park. They parked the car in a clear spot as they stopped near the ticket machine, while Tai went to get the ticket for their car space, Sora took her daughter's hand in hers and they made their way towards the hospital.

As they entered thought the entrance doors, Dawn stopped and gasped, the hospital was very bright and busy. with people going in and out of their direction though the corriders, some were in wheelchairs, some were on walking sticks, some where sitting on some chairs and had a huge line of doors along the corriders. Dawn looked around her and saw many women in blue and white uniforms and doctors with white coats and stefscopes around their necks. Sora smiled at her daughter's curiousity as she knew Dawn was finding out about hospitals.

Then Tai walked though the entrance doors and joined his wife and daughter. Sora went to the receptionist and ask for the appointment of Dawn Kamiya, the receptionist confirm the room and person that they were going to see. The kamiya famliy walked towards the corrider towards a room with the number 5 on it, with it, they went inside to where a tall, and professional looking doctor who smiled at the little girl. ''Hallo Mr and Mrs kamiya, I'm Henderson, and this must be your beautiful, brave daughter Dawn, I belive.'' he said in a professional manner, as he took Dawn on his arms and put her on top of a hospital bed.

''Now, Mr and Mrs Kamiya, I want you two to take a seat, while I exailmed Dawn, before I give her injection''.

As the doctor, took out his tongue stick, he asked Dawn to open her mouth up as wide as she could, as she did so, Dr. Henry put the tougue stick on top of her tougue and looked inside. ''Has Dawn been eating heathy, Mrs Kamiya?'' he asked Sora, ''Yes, Doctor and she takes her vitiamns Two times a day, and she also enjoys playing soccar so she's in good heath.''

''Good, Good, her gums are a heathy pink, her teeth are looking strong as she's growing some more at the moment, and her tougue is looking perfect.'' He said as he took the tougue stick out of Dawn's mouth. ''Now, I'm going to test her flexilies, to see if her body's moving at perfectly.'' he added, as he got out a knee stick out of his dawer. Dawn shuddered as she wondered what he was going to do with it. The doctor noticed this and smiled and told her gently. ''Now, don't worry, Dawn, this won't hurt a bit, it will only tickle, I'm just going to gently knock your knee along with this device''.

Tai got up and walked over to where the doctor was and told him, ''I think Dawn would be feeling more secure if I held her hand, , she is a little imtimidated by the rumors of doctors by her friends.'' he said to him suggestly,winking at him.

''Good idea, Mr kamiya...all right... Dawn....Your father's going to hold your hand while I do this, are you ready darling?''

Tai turned to his daughter, as he held her hand and smiled encourragely. Dawn nodded, feeling more secure of hershelf, since her father was here with her.

''Ready...okay...here..we go!'' he announced as he knocked her knee with the knee knocker. ''Oh!'' Dawn cried in light shock, as she jumped a little in surprise, her father held her gently around his arm. ''Are you alright, sweetheart?'' He asked her, Dawn nodded as she smiled. ''Yeah, I was surprised that's all daddy.'' she told him.

''That's my girl!'' he said warmly, giving her a friendly shake. ''Now I'm going to see if her heart rate's normal, would you care to lay down on the bed for me, Dawn?'' he asked her again. Dawn nodded as she obeyed the doctor's orders, as tai lifted her shirt up and helped her lay down. Then , got out his teleaoscope and placed it on Dawn's chest. ''ahem, hummm.....ahem...good.'' he nodded as he listened carefully, moving the telescope up and down as he listened to her heart beat, then he place his teleascope on his chest and looked at Mr and Mrs Kamiya. ''Your daughter's got a very good heart beat, does she exercise at home?''

''Well, I recently been teaching her how to play soccer, so she's getting in the kick of things.'' Tai added with a little swing demostration with his arm. Dawn giggled, her dad knew how to make her laugh, even when things looked very grim.''

''Good'' nodded the doctor. ''I'm please Dawn is getting plently of exercise, from her father.'' He turned to Mrs Kamiya, ''Is she eating heathy too?' he asked Sora.

''Well she eat's mostly everything heathy, such as chicken soup and noodles, ham on saturdays, or and sometimes she has hamburgers too occasionally, and a bit of chocolate when she's been very good.'' she added giving a firm expression.

''I think it would be wise to cut back the hamburgers a bit, Mrs Kamiya, just so that Dawn can grow up with a heathy upboast of her body's needs''. He said thinking the matter over carefully. ''Allright, my husband and I will see to that, Doctor Henry henderson.'' said Sora, agreeing with him. As he turned around he said finally. ''And now, my dear, it is time for the big wooper.'' he said in a daring, encourraging way, as he put his arm into a small flat box and took out a needle!

Dawn shivered he filed it with some disinfection liquid, from a tube. Dawn cowered in fear, as he father gently puts a arm around her shoulder and consoled her. ''Hush, my little Dawn, it won't hurt a little bit, I promise!'' he said gently to her, as she stopped shivering. ''Won't it, papa?'' she asked timdly, looking at him with fear in her eyes, as tears welled up. ''Of course not my previous, you won't feel a thing!'' he confirmed to her, nearing by her side a bit, as he stroked her hair and wiped away her tears.

She smiled at him, gratefully. ''Thanks papa.'' she said timdly as she cuddled up to him.

''Okey, Dawn now turn away from me now and look out of that window for me.''

The doctor instructed her carefully as he he prepared the Needle for her injection stab. Dawn gulped and with a little bit of courrage she turned away to the window which was bright and sunny outside with a beautiful cherry blossem tree showering it's beautiful petals onto the ground, the birds cherping enlighted Dawn as she sat upstraight intrested into hearing more of the birds songs and watching the beauty of the cherry blossem tree swirling in the wind, she glanced at it with high interest as she didn't see such beauty before.

Then she felt a slight, gentle prick on her arm, ''Ohh'' she said in a surprised tone as she turned around and saw the needle now sunk into her arm, as the doctor pushed the fuild into her arm, Dawn looked on curiously as the doctor pulled up the needle and said to her smiling. ''There, all done!'' he said with a grin,

''Now, that didn't hurt did it my dear?'' he asked her kindly. Dawn shook her head with a big smile on her face. ''No, I...I didn't feel a thing!'' she exclaimed surprisely as she rubbed her shoulder, before putting her shirt back on. Tai looked at her and smiled. ''See, I told you, you shouldn't have been fightened.'' he told her, gently, rubbing her back.

''No, you were right daddy, I shouldn't have imagined such awful tales of a little thing called 'The needle.'' she told him, before hugging him.

The doctor smiled and gave Dawn a plaster for her prick, a sticker saying she was a top patient and a loilpop for her courrage as well, The kamiya famliy felt so proud for Dawn, especially Tai, who looked at his daughter with admireing eyes and a huge smile on his face as he picked her up on his shoulders and laughed as they walked out of the hospital doors.....

_**.:Back to Present day, odaiba elementry school, computer lab:.**_

Dawn, sighed as she gazed out of the window remembering her early events. ''He inspried me, to be brave and stand up to the trials of injustice and fear, I don't know, what I'll be without him.'' she said to Margeret as she listened to the story with interest. ''Wow, Dawn, I never knew that you were different back a couple of years ago!'' Margeret excliamed with a shiny look in her eyes, clutching Gotomon in her arms. ''Yeah, you were pretty brave, even for a little kid, to have come so far, in your life!'' she said, very much surprized.

''Yeah, I was kinda, pretty much surprised when my father was there by my side, to when I needed him the most, when I was so scared at times, I didn't know if I could keep going.'' She said to Margeret privately.

''That was like that, when my father used to be around''. said Margeret to Dawn. ''He always gave me words of advice when I turned to him, at times and encourragement to make my dreams come true.'' she told Dawn. ''We were always unsepreteable me and my dad, we were a team.....''

_**.:Flashback: odaiba park, Japan, 5 year old Young Margeret:.**_

An innocent giggle could be heard from a nearby Park in the center of odaiba, as a young, pretty little girl was swinging up and down on a swing, with a tall, elegant, gingered haired man was pushing her up and down as she laughed even more, as she imagined flying off into the sunset on wings, she cannot imagine.

''Higher daddy, higher!'' she cried, Joyfully as her father smiled and gave a mischivous grin and said

''So, you want to go up higher do you?'' he asked her gently, okey then, 1,2,3 and away we go!'' he roared as Margeret soared up high into the sky on a very forceful swing. ''Weeeeee!'' she cried happly to the world around her.

''Daddy, look, I'm soaring up into the clouds above me, look at me go, up higher and higher!'' she yelled as she continued to swing up and down with all her might.

Her father looked on with a little worried expresion on his face. ''Margeret, be careful, will you sweetheart, your swinging a little too fast.'' he warned her, but Margeret payed no attention to her father's warning and does a double decker swing, which threw her off the swing altogther! ''Helppp!'' she cried, but it was too late, she flew up in the air and landed face first on the sand box area!

''Margeret! are you alright!?'' her father asked her worriesomely as he hurried over to her side and put his hand on her back as he bent down to check aupon her. ''Dad..dy...my face...hurts!'' she cries, unsteabley as she wobbled a bit as she slowly got up and looked at her father. Her right cheek was slashed with sand, a cut and a bruise on her side. Her father looked with wide eyes, but he did not tell her about her injuries, for he felt were too sereve, even for a 5 year old girl.

''It's alright sweetheart, we''ll go in our car and see the doctor, to have a look at your pain.'' he carried her up in his arms as he walked out of the park, near to the car parking lot, put her in the back seat of the car and fastened her seatbelt very tightly before going into the front to fasten his own seatbelt and started the car off towards the doctor. ''Daddy, what is wrong with me?'' Margeret asked her father, a little nervous as she tends to place her hand to her injurie to feel her injurie.....''Margeret, don't touch your cheek!'' her father warned her. ''We'll let the doctor see that, when we get to the hospital, okey sweetheart?'' he told her gently.

Margeret said nothing as she stare out of the window, looking at the passing cars, and bulidings, even the people who flow by her as the car continued on her way to the doctors. As they stopped by some traffic lights, Margeret asked her father, daddy, why won't you tell me about my injurie?'' she asked him inocently, her father paused as he didn't know how to explain this to a 5 year girl who is very sensitive and delicate. ''Margeret, when you had that fall in the park, you took quite a bit of a tumble, then you normally would have done,'' he said to her in fair, honest manner. ''and since you have had that little accident, you have to be check as soon as we can to see what....it has done to your cheek, sweetheart.'' he finished as he adjusted his car mirror so that he could see, but as he did so, he accidently point it in front of margeret's face. Margeret looked at her face in shock and horror as she saw the damage her check has endured. 'Ahhhh!.... Daddy! my check! it's hurt!'' she cried in sorrow and fear.

Her father close his eyes and cringed inside his body, his daughter must have seen her check in his car mirror! Slowly he turned around and said to her consolinly. ''Hush, Now Margeret, we'll do something about it right away, I promise!'' he told her as they drove into a parking lot.

As the father carried his daughter to the children's accident and emergency department, a nurse looked at the distraught parent and child, and guided them towards the accident and emencey department. The doctor there took a careful look at margeret's hurt cheek and brushed it gently with clensing liquid and healing cream on it, before putting a big palster on it. He smiled and told the little girl and her father, that it will take a week or so to recover, but until then, she has to be very careful, when she's having fun.

Her father nodded and he and margeret went home to tell Kari what happened and promised that he will take her out to the amusment park when she got better. Margeret hugged him and embraced in a beautiful father and daughter moment..........

_**.:Present day, odaiba school, computer lab:.**_

''That's one of the memories I have of my dad,'' sighed Margeret, whiping a small tear in her eye. ''I haved always loved him for his kindness, I just wish he was with me now to see how far, I have come so far...I...'' she couldn't carried on, for she broke down into a breakdown, as her cousin puts a comforting arm around her.

''I'm sure, your dad is very proud of you, wherever he is, Marageret.'' assured Dawn, smiling at her understandbly distressed cousin. You think so Dawn?'' asked Margeret, cheering up a bit, looking at her. ''I'm sure of it.'' said her strong cousin, shaking her shoulders.

Just then, someone came in though the door, it was Tai kamiya, dressed in a black outfit that he wore to work, stood in the doorway and smiled at the two girls, ''come on you two,'' he said cheerfully, smiling. ''The car's just outside the school, when your ready.''

_**.:On the road:North odaiba:.**_

Dawn and Margeret nodded, picked up their bags and their digimon behind them as they walked towards the door with Tai, though the school and onto the car park.

''How was your day today, girls?'' he asked them. Dawn repiled, ''Oh it was okey dad, but there was this nerdy boy who keeps looking at me in class, and told me that he likes me, I said to him ''well, if you like somebody surely it must someone your standards, not me.'' I said to him, ''But apart from that it's been okey, we got Maths and English homework to do, oh and my maths teacher told me I got an A+ on my maths homework.''

Tai's eyebrows turned up with surprise, ''Dawn.....you got a...A+ on your Math?'' he asked her as if he wasn't sure himshelf. ''Yes, Uncle Tai, she did, her teacher said she never seen her worked so hard in in her life, and gave her a A+ on her report card.'' continued Margeret, in responce.

''Dawn, in all my years as a father, I never heard such great news in my life, wait till your mother hears this when we get home!'' he said in a proud voice.

''Dawn is also worried about Stacey and how are we going to defeat the unholy king!'' went on Margeret to Tai. Tai's proud expression turned to a concern one.

''She thinks that we need more help in defeating Gurumon X and the dangers of the digital world, she's been thinking about it all day and was troubled at how we can help Stacey come to our side of view.'' ''That is if she let us!'' snorted Dawn, blushing a little.

Tai smiled at his daughter's reaction and concern over Stacey, he knew inside that his beloved Daughter was growing up, growing up to be a good leader, friend and comrade in the war of the digital world. ''With a little help from her friends, and a little from her mother and myshelf, she go so far into success.'' he thought to himshelf.

He then said to Dawn.''Sweetheart, you have never made me prouder today, you are blosseming into becoming a great leader, honey and you are making me and your mother prouder, by working harder each day to finish the unholy king and help stacey, within a good amount of time you will succeed, I know you will.''

''Really dad?'' blushed Dawn, she wasn't expecting this kind of phaise from her father, yet she wanted to make him proud and happy of her.

''I have always wanted to make you and mother proud of me and my team's efforts and sometimes the real reason I get angry and fustrated with others is so to uphold your honor of you saving the digital world before, yet sometimes I don't feel as if it is enough for you or mum, I....'

As they parked their car in front of Margeret's house, Margeret said ''this is my stop.'' she said as she got out with Gotomon, ''See you after weekend Dawn!'' she waved as she was just about to go inside, ''Thanks for the lift uncle Tai!'' she called back before she rang the doorbell. ''Your welcome Margeret, say hallo to Kari, for me!'' he said waving, before he set off.

As they headed towards home, he said to Dawn. ''Sweetheart, you have never made me prouder, then you have now, by telling me how you are concern about other people and their wellbeing and putting others ahead of you.'' He said with a very proud smile. ''I love you Dawn, no matter how many mistakes or wrong things you do,I'm your father and I will always put my special girl ahead of me first.'' he said in a fatherly tone.

''''Thanks.....Papa.'' replied his dear daughter with tears of joy in her eyes, and as they got out of the car near to their apartment, they embraced in a hug. Surely there was no stronger bound then a father's love for his daughter, as for a daughter's love for her father.

_**To be continued......Episode 23: ''A father's memories**_


End file.
